trouble in Hazzard
by Shara2007
Summary: Problems have come and gone lets see if Bo can get out of this.Hopefully Bre can help him. Chapter 10 up soon. Cowritten by Baseballfan44.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Thank you for reading this. I do not own the Dukes of Hazzard. Although I wish I did all I own is sunshine and Breanna. And thank Baseballfan44 for helping me.

It was as peaceful a morning as could be expected in Hazzard County. A young woman was driving down a road. She was on her way to visit her older brother, to tell her their dear mother had recently passed away. She was totally alone, and she needed the company of her brother.

Just then, a police car pulled out behind the woman. She picked up her CB radio.

"Is there a problem, officer?" she asked innocently.

"I'm Sheriff Roossssssssscoo P. Coooooltrane," the police officer said. "And you need ta pull over, cause yer speedin', miss."

The woman sighed. "Sorry Sheriff, but I need to get goin'. I'm visitin' my kin." She sped up and jumped over the creek, Fox Creek. She saw Rosco try and fail to make the jump. She looked in her rearview mirror to make sure the Sheriff was all right before continuing.

**Balladeer: Now don't she remind ya'll a bit o' the Duke boys?**

Upon reaching the town called Hazzard, the woman went to the only garage in the whole town. It had a very original name; it was called the "Hazzard Garage."

Slowly, she advanced toward the mechanic under the hood. She knocked on the hood. She startled the mechanic, whom we all know as Cooter Davenport, and he hit his head on the hood.

"Aw, ding dang it!" he cursed. He looked up and was surprised to see this particular woman standing there.

"Bre!" he exclaimed. "How ya bin?"

I wonder how Cooter knows her.

"Hey there big brother," she said. "Not too great. Mom, well, she, kinda, died." She took on a solemn tone.

**Balladeer: I don't know 'bout ya'll but I don't remember Cooter sayin' he had a little sister. **

Cooter looked somewhat startled by the news that their dear old mother passed on. He knew she had cancer, but he didn't know she was going to be taken away so soon.

"How come ya didn't call me sooner?"

"Ya never really yer phone number, Coot," she said.

Cooter looked shell-shocked. "I'm sorry Breanna."

Breanna smiled a little. "I have no money, or any place to go, so I was kinda wondering . . ."

Cooter interrupted her. "Say no more. Mi casa es su casa. Besides, I could use a little help 'round here, and I was gonna hire outside help, but who can I trust more than my own sister?" He smiled.

They walked into the garage. "Thanks," Breanna said gratefully.

Cooter looked back outside and saw a baby blue '69 Dodge Challenger parked there. The number 33 was painted in black, and yellow cursive letters spelled out "Sunshine." Also, a yellow rose was painted on the top of the car. His jaw dropped. "Is that yer car?"

Breanna nodded. "Yeah. Do mind if I bring 'er in? She's a little worn out. I just jumped over Fox Creek in this thing."

Cooter nodded. "Hey what d'ya say you get cleaned up and I take ya ta go meat my friends, the Dukes."

Breanna and Cooter definitely shared one trait. They both loved food. So Cooter completely understood when she said, "Are they gonna invite us to dinner?"

Cooter laughed. "I have a standing invitation there for anytime I wanna eat there. We'll use it tonight."

They went upstairs.

Ok well that is all for now the next one should be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Like always I do not own the dukes of hazard. I wish I did. I also need to thank baseballfan44 for all the help she has given me.

In no time, Cooter and Breanna arrived at the Duke farm, ready for dinner. Bo and Luke were outside, working on the General for some reason or another, and they had their shirts off.

"Hey, Cooter," Luke greeted. "Who's this?"

"Guys, I'd like ya ta meet my sister, Breanna. Bre, this is Bo and Luke."

Breanna shook each Duke boy's hand. "It's nice to meet you both."

Bo smiled. "Are ya'll stayin' for dinner? Uncle Jesse's makin' his crawdad bisque tonight."

Cooter and Breanna both smiled the same hungry smile. "Can't say no ta that," Cooter said.

They went inside, and Cooter introduced his sister to Jesse and Daisy. They sat down and had a nice meal.

**Now if ya'll are lookin' real close, ya'd notice that Bo, as usual, seems ta like Breanna. **

The next day, the Dukes had invited the Davenports for some drinks at the Boar's Nest. They were driving down the road and suddenly, Breanna spotted the General Lee flying overhead.

"Is that Bo and Luke?" she asked. She was a little shocked about what was happening.

"Yup. They're always runnin' from somebody," Cooter explained to his sister.

The rest of the ride was silent. But as soon as they arrived at the Boar's Nest, things of course got loud again.

The Dukes and the Davenports enjoyed drinks, and they chatted for a few minutes. But then, Rosco, Enos, and even Boss Hogg burst from the back room.

"Alright miss!" Rosco shouted, pointing his gun at Breanna. "Freeeeeze!"

"Rosco!" Luke yelled. "She just got here yesterday. What could she have possibly done?"

"She was evadin' an officer," said Boss Hogg. "Namely Rosco."

"And speedin' Rosco said. "I shoulda known she was in cahoots with you Dukes."

Just then, Bo and Luke flipped the table over so it landed on Rosco, Enos and Boss Hogg, but still didn't hurt them. They grabbed Breanna and ran out the door.

Once they were safe and snug in the front seat of the General, Luke had to ask, "What exactly did you do?"

Breanna smiled sheepishly. "I let your sheriff take a little swim in Fox Creek."

**Now this gal, like Cooter, really is a Duke at heart. If I didn't already know, I could easily tell they were brother and sister. **

Up ahead, there was a semi truck parked, and there conveniently was a ramp, too. Bo jumped over the semi truck. Breanna got a little scared and grabbed a hold of Luke's arm.

"Wow, Bo!" she exclaimed. "That was amazing!"

"Thank you," Bo said. They headed off toward the Davenport Farm where they dropped Breanna off before heading off to there own home.

Later, at the Duke farm, the boys were talking. More specifically they were talking about Breanna.

"I think she likes me," Luke said with a slight smile.

"You need ta get yer head examined," Bo said. "She don't like you, she likes me."

"Oh yeah? Then why'd she grab onta me in the car?" Luke shot back.

"Cause ya don't wanna grab onta the driver while he's drivin'," Bo argued.

"Maybe it would seem like she likes you somewhere in that warped mind o' yers."

This blew Bo's fuse. "Yer just jealous cause ya know she likes me."

That blew Luke's fuse. He then did something that seemed way out of character. He punched his cousin in the stomach.

**Can ya'll say "Loopy with love?" Cause that's what them boys are right now. **

That caused a fight between the Duke boys. Both boys got in some really hard punches. They would have probably killed each other if Jesse hadn't come out of the house with his rifle and shot into the air, getting the boys' attention.

Jesse didn't want to admit it, but he was worried about these two charges. "What's gotten into ya boys? Ya never fight."

"Bo started it," Luke said, sounding a lot like a little kid.

" I did not!" Bo protested. He was so mad; he just got in the General and drove away. He was suffering from a black eye and a busted up nose. Luke went inside with his two black eyes and swollen lip, leaving a baffled Jesse standing outside, wondering what the h-e-double hockey sticks just happened.

Meanwhile, at Cooter's garage, Breanna came down the stairs wearing a mechanic outfit.

Cooter smiled. "Hey, Bre, what d'ya think of the Dukes?" he asked.

"Luke's really nice. Uncle Jesse and Daisy are really cool. I like them," she said, and turned to head back upstairs.

"Ah, ah, ah," Cooter said. "What about Bo?"Breanna sighed. "He's really cool. And cute. Don't tell anyone, but I kinda like-like him." She went outside to go work on Sunshine.

_Well that is all for right not please send me reviews on how you like it._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Dukes of Hazzard at all. I wish I did though. Thanks all of you for reading it. I want to thank baseballfan44 for reading all of mine and fixing them._**

Not too long after that, Breanna was still working on Sunshine and she saw the General Lee pull up, an angry looking Bo inside. She set her tools down to see what the matter was.

When Bo got out, she looked at him and immediately noticed his bloody, bruised nose. "Bo! What happened to your nose?" she asked somewhat worriedly.

"Oh, nothing," was his response. "Luke and me just got into a fight is all. The General's actin' a little funny, so I brought it here for you or Cooter ta look at it."

Breanna nodded. "Okay. Why don't you take Sunshine and go have a doctor check out that nose of yours. It looks broken." She tossed him the car keys to Sunshine.

"No, that's okay, I'm fine," Bo said stubbornly.

"Well, then, why don't you take Sunshine for a spin? When you get back General Lee here will be as good as new." Bo nodded, and then he left.

About five minutes later, Breanna was looking at the engine when Daisy and Luke pulled up in Dixie. "Cooter," Luke began, obviously thinking Breanna was Cooter. "Ya know where Bo is?"

"I'm not Cooter," said Breanna, looking up, "but I think your missing cousin went to the doctor's with a broken nose." She shut the hood and wiped her hands on a rag.

"In what? The General's here."

"I gave him Sunshine," Breanna said.

"What's Sunshine?" Luke asked.

"It's my car," Breanna explained. "I told Bo to go to the doctor because his nose looked broken. He insisted he didn't need one, but when I told him just to go out for a spin, I'd guess he went to the doctor's anyways."

Daisy nodded knowingly. "Is Cooter here?" she asked.

Breanna nodded. "Yeah, he's inside somewhere."

"Thanks, Breanna." Daisy went inside.

"Cooter," Daisy said upon seeing her mechanic friend bent over under the hood of a car. "I need to talk to you about your sister."

"Alright shoot," Cooter said.

"Both Bo and Luke seem to think she likes them. It's causin' them to fight. You need to get her out of here."

"Daisy," Cooter said. "She's my sister. I can't just throw her out; she's family. What if I asked you to throw Bo or Luke out?" He was somewhat aggravated.

"I see your point," Daisy said. "But someone needs to do something. All they do was fight. Luke broke Bo's nose over it. They both like her, and I can't just sit by and watch my family get torn apart over this." Cooter nodded. "I understand. I'll talk to her."

"Thanks Cooter, I appreciate it."

**Balladeer: Now don't ya'll love to see Daisy takin' care o' her family like that?**

Sometime later, Bo showed up again, while Daisy and Luke were still there, but Daisy was still inside with Cooter.

"So Bo," Breanna said. "You went to the doctor after all. What's the verdict?"

"I broke it," Bo said, looking at Luke.

"Okay," Breanna said, trying to break the awkward tension. "How bout we all go to the Boar's Nest? Drinks are on me, and the General's done.

"I'd love to," Luke said. "I don't know bout Bo though. Let me go get Daisy and Cooter." He went inside.

"You know I'd like to!" Bo told Breanna loud enough for Luke to hear.

**Balladeer: Somebody better teach them boys some manners, cause they's bein' mean to each other. How much do ya'll wanna bet Breanna thinks so too?**

"Daisy," Cooter said, while Luke was out of sight, but he could still hear. "Don't tell no one, but I Breanna told me she likes Bo."

"Cooter," Daisy said, exasperated, "why would I tell anyone that? It would just make more problems!"

It was then Luke decided to knock. "Hey guys, ya'll wanna come to the Boar's Nest with us?" They nodded. "Sure," Daisy said.

Luke smiled, and went back outside to see Breanna showing Bo Sunshine's engine, and both of them were laughing and smiling.

**Balladeer: Ya know, as stubborn and hotheaded as both boys are bein', ya kinda gotta feel bad for ol' Luke. He seems ta be getting the short end o' the stick here. Ya'll stick around.**

**_That is the end I know it is short but I was out of ideas at the time._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I hope you like it. I tried hard to think of things. I want to thank baseballfan44 for all the help. She is my proofreader._**

Chapter 4

On the way to the Boar's Nest, Bo and Luke were riding in the General, not really speaking. Daisy was in Dixie, and Cooter and Breanna were in Sunshine.

In the General, Luke decided he should be the one to take charge and make things right with Bo.

"Bo, I'm sorry," he said suddenly. He figured Bo should be the one to have Breanna after learning she liked Bo better.

"Hey," Bo said, letting his stubbornness go away. "I got a little outta line there, myself, cuz."

"You can have Breanna," Luke said, feeling defeated.

"Wait a minute," Bo said. "Wait a minute. What's goin' on? You never give up a girl that easy!" He stopped the car, and everyone else drove on past.

"I overheard Cooter tellin' Daisy Bre likes you more," Luke admitted. "Now drive."

Bo couldn't help but smile. "Really? I may have ta ask her out tonight." He sped up to catch up with the other cars.

Meanwhile, in Sunshine, Cooter decided it was time to talk to Breanna.

"Hey sis, I love ya," Cooter said. "But I need ta talk to ya 'bout Bo. If ya really like him, tell him now, cause yer makin' the Duke boys fight with each other." Cooter felt kind of bad for Luke.

"Okay," Breanna said. "I'll tell Bo tonight." They pulled into the Boar's Nest, and they went inside and grabbed a table. When Daisy got inside, she asked Breanna to help her get beers for everyone.

They got beers, and Breanna sat down between Bo and Cooter.

"Hey, Breanna," said Bo. "This is a nice song. Ya wanna dance?"

"Okay." She and Bo went out to the middle of the room, and Breanna mouthed "This is it" to Cooter and Daisy. They danced real slowly.

"We need to talk," Bo and Breanna said to each other in unison.

"You go first Bo," she said.

"I just thought you should know," Bo said. "I think I love ya, Bre. Please be my girlfriend." He gave her the sad puppy dog look.

"Man, great minds think alike," she said. "I was gonna ask you the same thing."

Bo smiled, and pulled Breanna into his chest.

At the table, Luke decided to confess. "Hey, guys, ya know, Bo only's askin' 'er out cause I told him to."

"Luke!" Daisy said in an accusatory tone, but relief was still evident in her voice. "Why'd ya do that? You like her!"

"I know, but I knew she like him more'n me, so I let him have her."

"Luke, what do you think she is?" Daisy asked. "A trophy? She ain't somethin' you or Bo can just 'have.' She's a human bein' just like you, uh, might be."

Luke laughed out loud. "Sorry Daisy."

"Well, I better git back to the garage," Cooter said. "Daisy, you mind givin' me a ride?"

"Actually, I think we better leave those two lovebirds alone," said Daisy.

"Yeah," Luke said. "We should all leave."

**Balladeer: Now ain't that sweet? Looks like true love has fallen on Bo and Breanna.**

_**I know it is short but I hope you like it. Please review.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_OK well you know the drill._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Duke or friends. I only own Breanna, Sunshine, Jazzy, and Jason._**

**_I also what to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. I also want to give a big thanks to my co-writer and proofreader Baseballfan44. With out her this would never have gotten this far. I hope you like the chapter. Now on with the story._**

A few days later, Breanna woke up, feeling happier than she had been in a long, long time. She was still feeling good from a few nights ago when she and Bo shared that moment at the Boar's Nest. Bo had asked her out, so that helped.

She went outside to check on Sunshine, as she did everyday. When she got out there, though, a note attached to the windshield caught her eye.

"Hello, what's this?" She asked herself.

_Bre—_

_Meet me at the Boar's Nest at noon. I know you're living with your brother. I'm not afraid to make your life miserable. I'll start with your new boyfriend. I still love you._

_Jason._

"The creep!" She exclaimed. "How could he threaten me, then say he loves me?" She looked up at the clock through the window. 11:45. She had 15 minutes to get there.

When that same clock would have read 11:59, Breanna showed up at the Boar's Nest and found a familiar face. She grabbed the man, pulled him into a booth, and looked him square in the eye.

"Jason! What are you doing here!" She almost screamed at him.

He laid a hand on her cheek and caressed it. "I missed ya, babe. Oh, and I can't keep Jazzy, sorry."

"Are you kidding me?" she protested. "What do you mean you can't keep her? You were the one who fought me so hard to get custody! You won! So why now? Why when my life is finally starting to fall into place? I have a boyfriend!"

"Sorry, babe, I'm a recovering alcoholic. Social Services don't think I'm good enough ta be a father. So either you take her, or they will." He got up and walked towards the door.

**Balladeer: Ya'll just KNEW that gal had some kind a hidden past, didn't ya? I did.**

Breanna followed him, tearing up. "Fine. I'll take Jasmine. All I ask is that you pay the child support and get out of our lives."

"Fine," Jason said. "I still love you." He gave her a soft peck on the cheek, got in is car, and drove away.

Breanna didn't say anything, just stood there, with Jasmine and her stuff.

Jasmine was asleep. She was the spitting image of her mother; blonde curls framing her face as she snored softly into her mother's shoulder.

Slowly, Jasmine began to stir. Breanna wasn't paying too much attention, as she was watching out the direction where Jason drove away. I hope that's the last time I see him for a long, long time, she thought.

Jasmine let out a yawn. "Hi," she greeted the strange woman who was holding her. She remembered her daddy saying they were going to see Mommy. "Are you my mommy?" She asked, looking up at Breanna with eyes that were almost identical to her mother's.

Breanna forced a smile. "Yes, I'm Mommy," she said. "How 'bout we get in the car, and we go to your new house?"

"'Kay, Mommy," Jasmine said, very cooperatively. Breanna was impressed at how calm her daughter was. She set her in the car, and she was about to get in the car herself when Bo and Luke showed up.

"Hey, Bre," Luke greeted, as Bo was pulling himself out of the window of the General.

Breanna smiled nervously. "Hey guys."

"Wanna come in and have a beer with us?" Bo asked, hugging Breanna.

"Oh, sorry, but I have to get going. Cooter needs me back at the garage. Call me later, though, 'kay?" She kissed Bo on the cheek. She headed towards the car, but stopped when Bo replied.

"Okay, maybe I'll just come over later."

"No! You can't!" Breanna insisted. After getting a strange look from Bo, she made up the only excuse she could think of. "We have a, uh, infestation, of, uh, bugs."

Bo didn't look convinced. He looked in the direction of Sunshine, and had to do a double take. He headed to the car, and Breanna had a look on her face like she was going to be sick.

"Is this the bug?" he asked Breanna, indicating Jasmine, who was sitting there sucking her middle and ring fingers.

"Hi!" Jasmine said to Bo. "My name is Jasmine! What's yours?"

"Confused," Bo uttered.

"That's a silly name," Jasmine said. "Are you sure?"

"No," Bo said, realizing what he was saying. "My name is Bo.

"Oh. She's my mommy." She pointed to Breanna, who looked at the ground.

"Big surprise there," Luke butt in. "They do look exactly the same." He went over to Jasmine. "Hi Jasmine, my name is Luke." Jasmine waved.

Bo, however, was not as amused as Luke. "I'd better head inside," he said angrily. "Daisy's prob'ly wonderin' where we are."

"Bo, wait!" Breanna called, and started to after Bo, until Luke stopped her.

"Hey," he said. "Now may not be the best time. Why don't you and Jasmine go to café in town and get yerselves somethin' ta eat? I'll talk to Bo." He decided to be extra nice to her, and gave her $15.

"Oh, no, we can't accept your money, Luke."

"Take it," Luke ordered. "You and Jasmine have a nice lunch."

"Thanks," she said. She got in her car.

"Luke," Jasmine said. "I wanna be called Jazzy. Everybody calls me that."

"Okay, Jazzy. I'll see you guys later." Luke headed into the Boar's Nest to find his cousin.

**Balladeer: Now I hope Luke can set Bo straight, cause I'm feelin' kinda bad fer Breanna. Course I'd want my girlfriend ta tell me somethin' like that too.**

**_Ok so that is the end of the chapter Please review with any ideas you might have. I know it was short. If you do have idea I will give you credit if I use them._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Discalmier: I do not own the dukes although I wish I did. I just write the story for fun._**

**_I want to thank all of you for reading and rewiewing. I hope you like it. Thank Baseballfan44 for all the help._**

After Breanna and Jazzy had pulled into the café, Breanna shut the car off and turned to face Jazzy.

"Oh honey," Breanna said, stifling laughter. "Your hair is a mess. Let me fix it before we go inside." She reached in the backseat where Jazzy's things were and found a hairbrush. She pulled Jazzy's hair up into two little pigtails.

"Thanks Mommy," Jazzy said. "I'm hungry. I want bacon, eggs and biscuits." She eagerly crawled out the door, and falls. She then started to cry. "Moooommmyyyyy," she wails, "That huuuuurt!"

Breanna scrambled out of the car and to the other side as fast as she could. She knelt down next to her daughter. "It's okay Jazzy. You'll be okay."

"But Moommmyyy," she sobbed. "It huuuuuurts!" Breanna noticed her knees were all scraped up from the dirt parking lot.

"Don't cry, baby, it's okay. Why don't we go inside and wash up those knees?" She scooped Jazzy up in her arms and used her fingers to wipe away the tears off of Jazzy's rosy cheeks. They went into the café. Once the hostess showed them their seats, Breanna took Jazzy into the bathroom to wash up her scraped up knees. By the time they got back, Jazzy was once again the cheerful child she had been at the beginning.

After a few minutes, a waitress came and asked them what they wanted to drink.

"I'd like an ice tea," Breanna said, "and a kid-sized Coke for her." The waitress nodded and left.

"Mommy," Jazzy said, "what's your job?"

"Well," Breanna said. "I work with my brother, or your uncle, Cooter, at his mechanic shop. We fix cars. Some say I'm better than him, but we won't tell him that, will we?"

"No," Jazzy said. "We won't."

The waitress came back with the drinks. "What can I getcha to eat?" she wondered.

"I want bacon. And scrambled eggs. And biscuits," Jazzy said.

"I'll have the same," Breanna said.

"Okay," the waitress said to confirm, "we got two orders of bacon, scrambled eggs and biscuits." When Breanna nodded, the waitress walked off.

"Mommy," Jazzy said in that same questioning voice. "Why aren't you and Daddy married?"

Breanna wasn't sure how to explain it to a three year old so the afore mentioned three year old would understand. "Well, um, he got a job somewhere else, and I guess we just didn't love each other as much as good husbands and wives should."

Jazzy was silent for a moment before saying, "So who are those Bo and Luke dudes?"

**Balladeer: That girl sure can play twenty questions.**

"Well, Bo is a very, very good friend of mine. Luke is my friend too, just not as much as Bo. They're best friends with your uncle Cooter, so that's how I met them. Bo and Luke are cousins, and they have another cousin named Daisy. Bo, Luke, and Daisy live with their Uncle Jesse, and I'll take you by their house later so you can meet Daisy and Jesse."

"Alright," said the waitress as she came with their food. "Here's your food. I'll be by in a few minutes to see how you're doing."

"Thanks," Breanna said.

"Mommy, I liked Luke. He's nice," Jazzy said matter-of-factly. "But why is Bo so mean?"

"Oh honey," Breanna said. "Don't worry. It had nothin' to do with you. He's just mad at mommy for some things. He's actually a pretty nice guy."

**Balladeer: Well, while them two's is gettin' ta know each other; let's check in on Bo and Luke. Poor Bo was real upset.**

At the Boar's Nest, Bo sat in a booth, chugging down a glass of beer. Angrily, he stared off into space, thinking.

"Hey buddy," Luke said cheerfully, sitting down across from Bo. Bo gave him a look that could kill a 'coon. "Hey, I think you should talk to Breanna. She might have a good reason for not telling you. Maybe you should calm down."

"Calm down?" Bo asked angrily. "Calm down? How do you expect me ta calm down? Leave me alone, cause yer girlfriend didn't just show up with a child." Without another word, Bo took off out the door, and tore away in the General Lee.

"Luke," Daisy said, having seen the whole thing. "What did you ta Bo? He was sure in a hurry ta git outta here. Last time he was this mad was when you were tryin' ta convince 'im not ta do the Leap for Life during that whole Carnival of Thrills mess." She noticed the remorseful look on Luke's face, so she hugged him.

"Breanna used to be married," said Luke, staring off into nowhere. He didn't want Daisy to see how hurt he was, but he knew that plan wasn't working.

"So what?" Daisy asked. "She's divorced, right?"

"Yeah. But that's not why Bo's upset. They had a child. A three year old girl named Jasmine, also known as Jazzy."

Daisy gasped. "She's got a kid? Does Cooter know?" Her eyes widened.

"Yes, she has a kid, and no, I don't think Cooter knows. But it won't be long before he finds out," Luke said, "All Breanna has to do is go home, and he'll know."

"Let's go look for Bo before he goes and does somethin' stupid," Daisy said. Luke nodded in agreement. "Hey Jim," she said to the bartender, "will you cover for me?"

When the kind bartender agreed, she and Luke left in Dixie.

As Luke and Daisy were out looking for Bo, he was driving along the road going way to fast for a man who was all confused. He couldn't remember being this upset in his entire life. There was too much on his mind to be paying any attention to the road, he accidentally found himself in Hazzard Pond, but luckily, he was still on the shore, so poor General Lee was not completely submerged.

"Dang it!" Bo cursed, pounding the steering wheel with his fist. He grabbed the CB transmitter. "Crazy Cooter, this is Lost Sheep number 2 calling Crazy Cooter, ya gotcher ears on?"

"Craaaaazay Cooter how may I be of service buddy-roo?" Cooter's voice came over the CB.

"Uh, would ya mind towin' the General outta Hazzard Pond?" Bo said, not wanting to tell Cooter why.

"I'll be there in 15 minutes. Don't go nowhere till I git there." Cooter laughed.

"I ain't goin' nowhere, my car's in the pond!" Bo said, then a thought randomly popped into his head about how yet again, he had fallen for the wrong girl.

"Take it easy, greasy, I'll be there in two shakes of a lambs tail," Cooter said. "Over 'n' out."

While waiting for Cooter, Bo sat on the roof of the General, throwing rocks in the pond. With no one else to talk to, Bo started spewing his problems out to the General.

"Why me?" he asked the car. "I would love it if just once I could meet a girl who don't have no hidden past or was runnin' away from somethin'. I gotta have a chat with that girl."

**Now, ya'll know I love the General Lee almost as much as the boys do. But if that car starts givin' advice, then I'll know there's somethin' real wrong with Hazzard. More than usual.**

A few minutes later, Cooter showed up in his tow truck. "Hey Bo," he greeted. "Grab the end a this chain and hook it to the front of the General." He threw Bo the end of the chain attached to the tow truck.

Bo stood up to catch it. He then attached it to the car.

"Hey, thanks Coot," Bo said. "Let's get to the garage. General Lee needs a tune-up." He climbed into the truck alongside Cooter.

"No problem, buddy-roo," Cooter said.

A few miles down the road, Cooter couldn't help himself anymore. "So how'd you end up in the pond anyways? Rosco borrow yer car?"

"Nah," Bo said. He hesitated for a moment to think of a good enough lie.

"Someone ran me off the road."

"Well, yer gonna need to file a report on that car," Cooter said, not buying it. "What'd the car look like?"

"Well," Bo said. "I, uh, dunno. I guess I, uh, wasn't payin' too much attention to the car. I was too busy tryin' to, uh, keep the General on the road."

"Okay," Cooter said in an unreadable tone of voice.

"Let's go see what damage needs to be fixed this time," Bo said; glad to be changing the subject.

Later, after Bo CB'd Luke and Daisy to pick him up since the General had to stay overnight, Cooter went home and found his sister working on Sunshine under the hood.

"Hey Bre," Cooter greeted. "Ya make me that sandwich I CB'd ya 'bout?"

Breanna nodded. "Yeah. It's in the fridge. Roast beef with lettuce, tomato, mustard, mayo, salt, and pepper. Just like you wanted it."

"Thanks," Cooter said. He went inside to grab the sandwich, and a couple of cokes—one for himself, and one for Breanna. He stopped in his tracks when he saw a mop of unruly blonde hair sticking out from behind the couch.

**Well, ya'll I'd say Cooter found Jazzy, wouldn't you?**

"Who's that?" Cooter whispered to himself. Slowly, he prodded towards the living room to see who was there. He saw a little girl playing with some old doll, and it reminded him of playing with his sister when they were kids.

He went outside in search of some answers. Tossing Breanna a coke, he asked, "Who's the kid playin' with that old Raggedy Ann doll a yers in the livin' room?"

Breanna sighed, knowing this moment was coming. "She's my daughter." She wiped her hands on a rag.

"Yer daughter?" Cooter asked, angry. "One week ago, you ask me if you could have a place to stay fer awhile. I said yes. I didn't know that one week later, I'd have some kid playin' dolls on m'couch! Why didn't ya tell me!"

"She's not just some kid," Breanna said. "She is my daughter, and her name is Jasmine. But you'd better call her Jazzy."

Cooter ignored her. "Why couldn't ya of told me, Bre? Don't I mean enough to you to tell me what's goin' on in yer life?"

Breanna was starting to tear up. "I didn't tell you for two reasons. One, since I just found out she was coming this morning, I didn't think I was going to see her ever again anyways, I didn't see the point. Two, I thought ya'd be mad at me."

Cooter calmed down slightly. "Bre, the only reason I'm mad is cause ya weren't honest with me in the first place! I would notta been mad if ya'd just told me! An' I don' care if ya was foolin' 'round with some guy or that ya gotta kid! I'm just mad cause ya didn't tell me! Ya shoulda told me when she was born! I woulda been real happy 'bout beein' a uncle!"

"How could I have told you! You never called, you never wrote, so I didn't know how ta git in touch with you! But you knew how to get in touch with me! You have no idea how much work it was to track you down to find you here! Mom never gave me your contact info cause you know she wanted to keep us separate! There was no way to tell you! So you know what? Just leave me alone!" Without waiting for an answer, Bre hopped in her car and sped off.

Cooter knew right then Breanna had a point. He rushed to his CB. "Bre, I'm sorry. Come back, let's talk 'bout this. Come on, kid."

"No," Bre said, before turning off her CB.

Well, I sure am glad I ain't in ol' Cooter's shoes right 'bout know.

Breanna drove down random turns wherever she saw fit to turn, not really going anywhere. But before long, a black sedan pulled up beside her, and just started ramming her, for no apparent reason. Before long, she lost control and headed down into the ditch and crashed into a tree before blacking out.

**_It is finished I hope you like it. Please read and review._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I hope you like it. I don't own the dukes at all. I wish I did thought. **_

This is the chapter you have been waiting for. I want to thank ever one for reviewing. I want to thank baseballfan44 for all the help she gives me. Please give me any ideas you have and I will try to use them.

Three long hours after Breanna's departure, Cooter was beginning to get nervous. His nervousness was projecting onto Jazzy, and she was getting restless.

She threw her Raggedy Ann doll at Cooter. "Where's my mommy?" She demanded. "I want Mommy. Now."

Cooter sighed. "Uh, she went out fer awhile," he said, handing her back the doll. "Let me try ta git a hold of 'er, 'kay?" He slowly made his way over to the CB and said a silent prayer of thanks that the CB was out of Jazzy's earshot. He didn't want to make her worried like he was.

"Bre," he said. "Ya out there, Bre? Come back Bre!" Seconds, or maybe minutes, Cooter couldn't tell went by before he tried something else.

"Breaker one, breaker one," he said. "I may be crazy but I ain't dumb, Crrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrazay Cooter comin' atcha. Any Dukes out there on the Hazzard Net? Come back."

"Ya got Lost Sheep one here, how can I help ya Cooter? Ya sound upset," Luke commented.

"I had a real large argument with Bre, and she took off over three hours ago and she seems ta have—"

The phone cut him off as it began to ring. "Hang on, Luke, phone's ringin'. Might be Bre."

Cooter rushed to the phone. "Bre?" he said automatically. The voice that answered his was not Bre's but it belonged to a man.

"No, I'm sorry. This is Dr. Johnson down at Tri-County General Hospital. Is this Cooter Davenport?"

"Uh—yeah," Cooter said, suddenly becoming more nervous. He knew right away something was terribly wrong.

"I'm sorry, but we have a Breanna Davenport here. Ya know her?"

"She's my sister. What's wrong, Doc?"

"It appears she was a victim in an automobile accident," the doctor regretfully informed him. "She's in the ICU, she's in coma."

Cooter was stunned into silence. After a moment, he found his voice.

"Thank you, Dr. Johnson." He hung up.

**Balladeer: I don' know 'bout ya'll, but I sure wouldn't wanna be a Duke or a Davenport taday.**

"Luke?" he said, going back to the CB. "Bre was in an accident. Would ya please come down ta Tri-County and watch Bre's daughter for me?

"Sure. Jazzy's a real sweetheart. Oh man, hope Bre's gonna be okay." Luke himself was starting to get worried. "Over an' out, Crazy C."

**Balladeer: Wow. Cooter's so outta it he don't even notice Luke already know she's gotta child.**

Cooter made his way back to the living room to pick up Jazzy. "Come on Jazzy, honey," he said, picking the curious child. "We's gonna go fer a ride."

Meanwhile, back at the Duke farm, Luke had to try and figure out a way to get to the hospital, since the General Lee was at Cooter's Garage.

"Daisy," he said desperately as Daisy walked by with a load of laundry.

"I need you ta drive me ta the hospital."

"Sure," Daisy said. "Why?"

What Luke didn't know was that Bo was in the hallway, listening to them.

"Seems Breanna was in some sorta car accident. From what I can tell from Cooter, she's in pretty bad shape. I don't know the details, though."

Bo chose this moment to join the conversation. "No, Luke. Say it ain't so." He looked ready to let the tears fall.

"I'm so sorry, Bo," Luke said remorsefully. "You can come with me if ya want. I'm just supposed to watch Jazzy fer Cooter while he gets things straightened out."

"It's all my fault," Bo said.

"Oh no, Bo," Daisy said in a pleading voice. "Don't start beating yerself up, please."

"But it is," Bo cried out. "I shouldn't of gotten mad at her. I shoulda talked to 'er."

Less than half an hour later, Bo, Luke, and Daisy arrived at the hospital. Cooter had gotten there and was standing at the front desk trying to get more information about his sister. Luke spotted Jazzy sitting on the floor next to Cooter, looking confused. Daisy saw her, too.

"Is that the daughter?" Daisy inquired.

Bo nodded. "That's Jazzy alright." They made their way over to the pair, and Luke tapped Cooter on the shoulder, who turned around to show yet another broken man.

"Hey, Coot," Luke said. "Any more news?"

Cooter shook his head sadly before letting out a deep sigh. "Nah. Nothin'."

So they sat down and waited for a few hours. No one talked, Jazzy slept, and everyone was nervous. Daisy got a pack of M&M's. Finally Luke suggested that Cooter go home and get some rest.

"I can't do that, Luke," he argued. "I gotta stay with Jazzy, an' she should be hear if Bre wakes up. She'll wanna se her daughter."

"I'll stay here an' watch her," Bo said. Somehow, he had managed to get in a little sleep, so he figured no one would object. "I wanna be here too, I want Bre ta know I ain't mad at her."

"That's not a half-bad idea, Cooter. Lemme drive ya back ta yer place, an' Daisy'll follow in Dixie."

A few minutes, a couple arguments, and a couple of thrown M&M's later, Daisy, Luke, and Bo had convinced Cooter to go home, and Jazzy would stay with Bo.

Not too long after they left, Jazzy sat up, now wide-awake.

"Hi Bo," she said cheerfully. Then she realized no one else was there. "Where'd everybody go?"

"They, uh, they went bye-bye," Bo said to the child. "They'll be back later. For now it's just us two."

"Where's mommy?" she asked. "I know somethin' bad happened. Why don' anybody tell me?" She looked up at Bo using the sad puppy eyes.

Bo had always been a weak one when it came to the sad puppy eyes. It might be because he used to give them so well. "Well," he began to explain, "um, ya see Jazzy, uh, Mommy's here."

"In the hostijal?" she asked, saying hospital wrong.

"Yeah, here. In the hospital. She's got some really, really bad owies and the doctors are helping them get better. An' she, uh, is sleeping, so she's not gonna wake up fer a real long time."

**Balladeer: Well, looks like ol' Bo managed to explain all that ta a three-year-old. Ya'll reckon he'll make a good daddy someday? I do.**

"I wanna see my mommy," she said.

"Wanna hear somethin' funny that Bo did taday?" Bo asked, in attempt to cheer the child up. When he got an eager nod out of Jazzy, he continued.

"Remember how mean I was to yer mommy earlier?" Jazzy nodded once more. "Well, I was feelin' real sorry 'bout that when I was drivin' my car. I accidentally drove into a pond." He got a little laughter out of the girl. "Don't tell anybody though, 'kay?"

"I won't," she said, still laughing. Then they sat in complete silence for a few moments. Jazzy broke the silence, much less jovial than she was before. "Bo, I want my Mommy!" she wailed. She reached to grab the Raggedy Ann doll, but realized she left it at home. "I want my dolly, too."

Bo grabbed the child and held her comfortingly in his arms. "Shh, it's gonna be okay. We're gonna see Mommy soon. For now, what d'ya say we go to the gift shop and get another dolly?"

"Okay, Bo." Bo carried Jazzy in his arms down to the gift shop. They searched for a few moments before Jazzy pointed to a purple average-sized teddy bear.

"I want that one," she said. Bo grabbed it off the shelf.

"I don' see why not," he responded. They went and paid for the bear.

Bo and Jazzy spent a couple more hours hanging out, and finally the doctor came and told Bo he could take Jazzy in to see her mom. But first, the doctor had to explain to both of them in 3-year-old talk about how not be scared, but Breanna was hooked up to all those tangly wires and stuff that doesn't look pretty.

Jazzy still cried though, when she saw how scary her mommy looked under all that.

**Balladeer: Poor Bo don' look much better off than Jazzy does, does he?**

Bo pulled up a chair, sat down, and set Jazzy in his lap. They both sat there in stunned silence, the only sound was the beeping of Breanna's heart monitor and an occasional sniffle from Jazzy. Bo held her tight in his arms, and before long, they were both asleep.

_**Ok well this is the end of the chapter I hope you like it plaese review. I will be updating soon.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Ok I'm sorry for not updating as often I hope you like it and will continue to read it. Thank so much Baseballfan44._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the duke. I on;y own Jazzy and Bre._**

Dawn broke, and Cooter, Daisy, and Luke were at the hospital bright and early. They entered Breanna's room, finding a most unexpected sight. Bo and Jazzy were still asleep in the chair.

"Aww, guys, look at that!" Daisy said. "Ain't that sweet?"

Luke and Cooter couldn't help but chuckle.

"Ya know, I hope Breanna and Bo end up married," Cooter noted. "He'd make a great husband fer her and great daddy fer Jazzy."

Luke and Daisy agreed. "Now the question is," Luke stated, "where did Jazzy get that nice teddy bear?"

Later, Cooter, Daisy, and Luke went to go get breakfast. They had some leftovers for Bo and Jazzy, but none of them had the heart to wake them up. It didn't matter too much, because after about five minutes, Bo began to stir.

"Hey guys," he said groggily, yawning. He realized he was actually very comfortable.

"Hey," Luke returned the greeting. "Ya have a nice sleep? Jazzy looks like she is."

Bo, trying not to look over at Bre's bed for fear of losing it, shifted Jazzy so he could be even more comfortable. However, this woke her up.

"Hello, Bo," Jazzy said blearily, waving. She sat up in Bo's lap.

"Hey," Bo greeted.

"Hey Jazzy," Cooter said. "Where'd ya git that bear from? Ya didn't have that before."

**Balladeer: It almost sounds ta me like Cooter thinks the kid stole it or something.**

"Bo," she said. "He bought it." She held the bear up so they could see.

"Oh Bo, that was very sweet of you!" Daisy remarked. "I brought ya'll some breakfast, but it's kinda cold now. You two wanna go git some food?" She gave Bo ten bucks for breakfast.

"Sounds good," Bo had to admit. "I'll git me some coffee. Come one, Jazzy." They stood up and left the room.

"Luke," Cooter said after a short silence following Bo's departure, "I think Bo might have actually found his perfect match." He mustered up a smile as he looked at his ailing sister.

"Yeah," Luke agreed, "ya might be right. I'm glad, too. I just hope she wakes up soon." They fell silent once more as Luke wrapped his arms around Daisy. It was driving Luke crazy to see Bo and Cooter so upset.

"Least he's there fer Jazzy," Daisy said. "She's got 'im ta lean on, an' he's got her ta lean on." Hugging Luke back, she sighed and looked over at Breanna.

She noticed something odd. Bre was—stirring? No, it was just the light.

No, Breanna was actually starting to wake up! After a few minutes, the lady managed to pull open her eyes.

"Bre?" Cooter said softly, smiling. "Oh, my. How ya feelin'?" He squeezed his sister's hand in his.

**Balladeer: Ain't it nice ta see family an' friends bein' all nice like 'at? But someone needs ta give ol' Bo a holler. I'd say somethin' to the boy m' self, but he wouldn't hear me.**

The first thing Breanna asked about was Jazzy. "Where's Jazzy?" she wondered. "Is she okay?

"She an' Bo went ta go grab a bite ta eat," Cooter answered quietly. "I know she wanted ta be here when ya woke up, but she an' Bo slept in here last night, so we sent 'em out for some fresh air." He brushed some hair out of his sister's eyes.

"Bo sure looked like he loved 'er," Daaisy said, tears of joy streaking her face. "He's so upset. I think he blames himself." She and Luke stood at the foot of the bed, and he had his arm around her.

"I need ta see them," Breanna demanded. "I can't help it. I need Bo and Jazzy. I have ta tell Bo this ain't his fault."

"All right," Luke answered. "I'll go git 'em." He rushed out to find his cousin and Jazzy.

Well that is all please review it. Your gonna have to wait to see how Bre reacts when Bo and Jazzy get there. I will take all ideas you have. If you get a chance read my others.


	9. Chapter 9

**_i Ok well here is this chapter I hope you like it. I want to thank all of you for reviewing. I want to thank evryone that read it._**

**_Nette: Thanks for reading it and reviewing I know it was short but I'm working on trying to get them longer._**

**_Baseballfan44: I want to thank you so much for helping write it and being such a great partner._**

**_Well now for the disclaimer then one with the story._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Dukes of Hazzard all I own our my creations. That for you that don't know is Jennifer (Jazzy), Breanna (Bre), the car (Sunshine)._**

After their meal, Bo and Jazzy immediately headed for the nearest elevator. They were in the process of entering it when Luke noticed them as he was disembarking his own elevator. His was located across the hallway.

"Bo wait up!" Luke hollered. "Ya gotta come now. Bre's awake. She's askin' fer ya."

Bo looked at his cousin in disbelieve. Jazzy, tight in Bo's embrace, looked at Luke, trying to comprehend what he had said. When Luke nodded, the threesome headed into the elevator.

"Yay!" Jazzy said as the elevator door shut behind them. "Mommy is awake!" She hugged Bo tightly as they began to move.

A few seconds later, they were heading down the hall towards Breanna's room. Upon entering the doorway, Bo smiled as he saw his girlfriend groggy, but awake.

"Hey Bo," Bre said, unsure of what to say. "Jazzy. Have you been a good girl?"

Jazzy nodded eagerly. "Bo's nice! I like him." She wriggled her way loose from Bo and dashed over to her mom, wrapping her in a big bear hug.

Cooter looked down at his sister, before turning to Luke and Daisy. "I think these three need ta be left by themselves," he whispered.

Daisy looked up at Breanna, Bo, and Jazzy. "Guys, I gotta go. I gotta work at the Boar's Nest taday."

Luke followed her prompt, and continued. "Uncle Jesse needs me on the farm."

Cooter followed up with, "I gotta git back ta the garage. Gotta make a livin', ya know." With that, they all exited the premises.

"Bo," Breanna cried out. "I gotta talk to ya. I'm sorry. I shoulda told ya bout Jazzy." She held her daughter tight as she let her sobs loose.

Bo eased down on the edge of the bed.

"Shhh. Its okay,"Bo comforted. "I understand, ya didn't wanna tell me bout yer past. The others told me the whole story. I forgive ya, but please, from now on, we gotta be honest with each other. An' it's okay, I like this little twerp anyway." He ruffled Jazzy's hair.

"Hey stop that!" Jazzy proclaimed playfully. "You better fix my hair, mister!" She whacked Bo with her new bear.

"All right, all right," Bo said with the same playfulness. "Just don't hit me no more." He faked a fall off the edge of the bed.

** Balladeer: Them three would make a real nice family; don't ya'll think?**

Breanna spoke up once more. "Ya know, me an' Cooter an' Daisy talked with the doctor. I can git outta here tamorrah."

Bo grinned. "That's great! I'll fix up yer car, an' I'll watch Jazzy fer ya," he offered.

"You watch Jazzy,"Bre said. "But let Cooter fix the car. I've seen you try, an', well, I'd feel more comfortable with Cooter."

Bo gave her the puppy dog eyes, and the lip. Bre laughed before conceding. "I'm sorry. Forgive me."

"Okay this time," Bo said. "But I ain't so sure bout next time."He leaned down to plant a kiss on her face.

"Ewwwwwwwwwww gross!" Jazzy interrupted."Stop it!"

"Hey Bre," Bo said. "I think I should take Jazzy back to the farm. She's gonna need ta git outta here and git herself a bath." He grinned.

"Okay," Breanna agreed. "See ya later Bo. Jazzy come here an' gimme a hug before ya go." Her baby girl dashed over to her and threw her arms around her mother. After they said their goodbyes, Bo led Jazzy out to the parking lot.

"Bo?" Jazzy asked from her perch on Bo's shoulders. "Which car is yours?"

"It's the orange one with a rebel flag on top,"Bo told her. "It's called the General Lee. Ya see it? I ain't sure where Luke parked it."

"Is that it?" Jazzy asked pointing to an orange car far away in the corner. Bo nodded and they made their way over to the car. An excited Jazzy led so far forward she almost fell off Bo"s shoulders.

After Jazzy was situated in the front seat, Bo went around and slid in through the driver's side window.

"Jazzy," Bo began, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "Would ya like ta go fer the ride a yer life?" When Jazzy nodded, Bo continued. "But ya gotta promise ya can't tell nobody, and I mean nobody."

Jazzy nodded. "Don't worry, it'll be our little secret." She covered her mouth with one finger as if to say, "Shhhh."

** Balladeer: I don't know bout ya'll but, I think Bo don't wanna tell nobody cause he'll git in real big trouble if anyone finds out what he's gonna do.**

Once that was settled, they headed off down the road. Driving down Route 10, Bo spotted a construction site. He grinned. "Hang on Jazzy, this is the secret!" Jazzy grabbed the seat as Bo took off on a mound of dirt the construction workers made.

They were totally air-born. Bo let out a "Yeeeeeeeeeeee-haaaaaaaaaaw!" as it was in the air.

Unfortunately when they landed, the General hit a sharp rock. The tire blew, so he couldn't speed away like normal.

"Whoa," Jazzy said. "That was fun! Can we do it again?" She didn't realize one of the tires was flat.

"Sorry Jazzy," Bo responded. "We gotta flat. Don't think we'll be doin' it again taday." No sooner had the words left his mouth than he noticed Enos screaming off the same jump. He landed in the pond. Bo wondered how long Enos had been chasing them.

When Enos figured out that Bo wasn't going anywhere, he quickly swam to shore. "Hey Bo!" he called. "Now, I'm gonna have ta' rest ya fer reckless drivin', but I can't drive ya downtown cause neither of us gotta car."

"Enos, ya can"t arrest me," Bo protested. He nodded towards the car, where Jazzy was.

** Balladeer: Enos may be a fool, but he ain't too dumb ta know not ta take a little kid cross that jump.**

Enos went bug-eyed. "Bo, ya went across that with a little kid?" Bo nodded sheepishly. "Ya shouldn't do that, Bo!"

"I know," Bo said.

"Bo!" Jazzy said from the car. "Ya told the p'ice officer the secret. Shame on you!" She patted her index fingers together.

They ignored her. "Bo," Enos said. "Now I'm gonna use yer CB ta call Cooter ta git our cars, and we'll go to the police station. I'll git the kid ta Uncle Jesse, don't worry bout that."

"Enos, I could always just change the tire,"Bo offered. "We could git goin' now."

Enos nodded and pulled Jazzy out of the car. He acquainted himself with Jazzy as Bo changed the tire.

After Bo changed the General's tire, the three had an awkward ride back to town, Bo and Jazzy in the General and Enos in his car. When they arrived, Bo got Jazzy out of the car, still not saying a word.

"Bo," Jazzy began with tear-filled eyes. "I'm sorry I got you in trouble. We can still hang out, can't we?" Her tone was almost pleading.

Bo sighed. "It's okay," he told her. "It's my fault. I shoulda known better. We can still be friends, I promise." He picked her up, and they hugged.

"Well I like you," Jazzy said as they made it inside. "Mommy has good taste."

"Bo, I'm real sorry," Enos but in. "I gotta get a mug shot of ya."

Bo half-heartedly went into the jail cell, and Enos snapped the mug shots.

"All right Enos, ya gotcher shots," Bo said as he sat down in the cell. "Can you call Uncle Jesse ta come git Jazzy? But don't let 'im bail me out yet."

"Okay Bo," Enos said. "I can do that." He left Bo alone in the jail cell.

The more Bo thought about the situation, the guiltier he felt. He knew Enos was absolutely right; he was endangering a helpless young life. It was one thing jumping a car with Luke or Daisy or all the other people he knew because they were big enough to handle it.

He didn't have any desire to leave. He wanted to stay in the jail cell forever, so he could never endanger a human life again.

**Balladeer: Poor ol' Bo. Ya kinda have ta feel sorry fer that boy, don'tcha?**

Enos dreaded the phone call he was about to make. He didn't want to hurt Bo, but he had to tell Uncle Jesse everything. Slowly, he asked Maybelle, the operator, to connect him to the Duke farm. It rang three times before it was picked up.

"Luke Duke here," Luke answered.

"Hey there Luke, this is Enos," he greeted. "May I please speak to Uncle Jesse?" He especially didn't want to tell Luke what happened, but he know the dark-haired Duke cousin would find out eventually.

"Sure thing Enos," Luke said politely. Puzzled, he went to go find his uncle.

"Hey Enos," Jesse said. "What's the problem?"

"Well, Uncle Jesse, I hate ta tell ya this, but I had ta arrest Bo fer speedin' an' reckless drivin'. He jumped over Willowbee Creek with Jazzy in the car. You gotta come down here an' pick up Jazzy an' talk to him. He don't want you ta pay his bail." Enos felt bad about what happened and guilty that he told Jesse everything, even the part about not paying bail. Bo didn't wish for Enos to tell Jesse about that.

Jesse hung up with Enos, and he sighed. Then he took a moment to evaluate the situation.

**Balladeer: Well ya'll, looks like Enos told ol' Jesse bout Bo not wantin' ta get bailed outta jail. Last time a Duke thought that was when Coy Duke thought he caused an accident, but he didn't.**

"Luke!" Jesse called out. "I'm goin' inta town, will ya finish with Maudine fer me?" He didn't want to worry his nephew, so he withheld the information about Bo's arrest. When Luke gave his consent, Jesse hopped in his pickup and sped towards town. Fifteen minutes later, Jesse arrived at the courthouse.

He saw Bo sitting miserably in the cell, and it was like someone had stabbed Jesse in the heart with a knife and was now twisting it.

Jesse shot Bo a sympathetic glance as he made his way over to his jailed nephew. He pulled a chair over from Enos's desk and placed it in front of Bo's cell before sitting down. He sighed before glancing over at Jazzy, who was fast asleep in a chair.

"Okay, Bo, let's talk 'bout this," he began. "Can ya tell me why ya don't want me ta bail ya out?"

"Why, Uncle Jesse?" Bo walked over to the wanna-be bed and lay down. "There ain't nothin' ta talk about. I just don't want to."

"Beauregard James Duke," Jesse said sternly. Because of the use of his full name, Bo's attention was fully Jesse's. "You git over here an' tell me what's wrong."

Bo was the Duke cousin who usually wore his emotions on his sleeves, even more so than Daisy. Not this time, and Jesse was determined to get to the bottom of it.

"I was stupid, Uncle Jesse," Bo cried. "Didn't Enos tell ya why I'm here? Lemme tell ya. Speedin' an' reckless drivin'. I coulda got myself, or Enos, or Heaven forbid, Jazzy hurt. That's why I'm gonna stay here, even if ya pay the bail." He started to move away again, but Jesse grabbed his arm.

"What do ya mean ya could a gotten them hurt?" Jesse wondered

"I jumped a creek with Jazzy cause we wanted some fun. We blew a tire when we landed, an' that's why Enos caught us. I coulda killed us. So if you wanna pay the bail, fine, but I'm stayin' an' I ain't drivin' ever again. Ever."

** Balladeer: Ya'll, a Duke bein' afraid ta drive is like a owl bein' afraid of the dark. Ya'll stick around.**

**Ok well this is the end ot the chapter so please read it and push that purple botton. AND TELL ME HOW U LIKE IT AND ANY IDEAS**


End file.
